Family is Forever
by Wolvesta
Summary: MODERN HTTYD AU! Jackson is Jack Frost. Dog nappers have been after Toothless for a long time. And they finally found him. What will Hiccup do to get his best friend back? HiJack in some parts


**A/N: Collab with** _ **WinterLifeAmerica g**_ **o check her out. When you see** _ **WLA**_ **that's when she came in and helped me. Best girl in the world! HTTYD modern AU!**

 **BTW: I'm telling you right now that this is not another death fanfic! No matter what it seems. Probably going to be a long 2 chapters. Three at the most.  
BTW (again): I am working on the next chapter for **_**Salvage**_ **. It is not cancelled it is still very much alive.**

 **I might not be posting until two weeks from now because I have finals next week. THEN SUMMER VACATION! I will definitely be posting then.**

 **Enjoy! R &R&F (rate & review & favorite.) **

The news was a devastating blow to Hiccup's mind. Even Jackson, his boyfriend was saddened by the news. Stoick Haddock, was killed in combat.

Stoick Haddock was the world's best army general, you never saw one like him anymore. _Stoick the Vast_ was his nickname on the field. He was going over plans to surprise the enemy, and then the bomb came. He heard it coming, but he didn't get out in time.

The President came knocking at their door one day and Valka answered the door. He told them what happened, Hiccup wasn't home at the time, but even Toothless, and Hiccup's dog was saddened. When Valka told Hiccup what happened...he ran to his room and locked himself in there. He only let Toothless inside. He spent the next 3 hours crying his heart out and holding Toothless to comfort him.

SHF

The funeral was held a few days later, Valka and Hiccup decided to cremate Stoick. They released his ashes into the ocean where Valka and Stoick first meet.

Once they got home, Hiccup went back to his room and locked himself again. He didn't come out till the next day. It was time for school.

 _Today is going to be hell…_

 _SHF  
_ After school, Hiccup was on his street. He felt something wet on his nose. He looked up and saw that it was starting to snow. He slightly smiled, he loved the snow. He felt a tap on his shoulder, and he came face to face with Jackson.  
"Hey Hic"

"Hi Jack" he said plainly. Jackson sensed Hiccup's depression of his recent loss. He wrapped his arms around Hiccup and gently kissed him on the forehead.

"It's ok let it out." said Jackson reassuringly. Hiccup let himself cry, his sobs were muffled by brown hoodie.

SHF & WLA  
"Feel better?" asked Jackson after he felt Hiccup's sobs ease away.

"A little…"

"Come on I'll take you home."

Jackson offered his hand and they were on their way to Hiccup's home. Once they arrived, Hiccup and Jackson parted by giving each other a small yet passionate kiss. Hiccup was able to finish his homework in under an hour because he was the smartest boy in his grade. He went into his room once more to stay quiet and think about his lost father.

Toothless came in and saw strange water streams coming out of his master's eyes. He went over and gently nuzzled his face to comfort him.

"No Toothless...go away"

Toothless would not go away, instead of leaving he bowed his head and walked towards Hiccup and lightly butted him (IDK what to call it but it's when a dog lightly pushes its head against a part of your body) in the stomach. Hiccup simply turned away from him, but Toothless persisted.

Hiccup got rather annoyed with the things that Toothless was doing.

Hiccup would regret his actions for weeks.

"TOOTHLESS LEAVE ME ALONE!" Hiccup screamed in his face.

Toothless whimpered at Hiccup and visibly shrank at Hiccup's raised voice.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" yelled Hiccup at Toothless who retreated out of the room.

"AND STAY OUT!" said Hiccup as he slammed the door behind him.

SHF & WLA

Toothless had ran outside the dog door and retreated into his dog house. Hiccup had never snapped at him like that before. It wasn't this bad before. When his mother supposedly died in battle but was really taken hostage by Isis, he accepted the affection that Toothless' tried to give him.

Now Hiccup did this. Toothless felt so out of place, to find so sort of comfort, he grabbed his favorite toy. As Toothless squeaked his dragon toy he started to feel better, until Hiccup yelled: "SHUT UP TOOTHLESS" from his bedroom window. Toothless dropped his toy immediately. _What's going on today? Hiccup is acting like he doesn't know me. Like when he took me out of that alley..._ So many different thoughts were going through his head that he didn't see the people in black masks passing by the house over and over again.

 _Somewhere else_

"Are you sure that's the one?"

"Yes I'm sure."

"How do you know?"  
"There is only one black dog in existence and it's sitting right there." said the strange man pointing at Toothless.

"Do you have any idea how much money they are worth? It's been on the run from us since we found it. Tonight when the family is sleeping, we grab it and take it to the boss."

"Good idea but what happens if it barks?"  
"We shoot it in the hind with this" holding up a tranquilizer gun.  
"Alright...now we wait…"  
 _At night…_

"Hiccup...are you alright?"

"I'm fine…" Hiccup said in an annoyed manner

"I know for a fact that you aren't."  
"I'm just upset! Ok?" Valka gave him the I-don't-buy-it look.

"Fine...I still can't accept the fact that dad is gone…"  
"I understand how you feel…"  
"No you don't…"  
"Yes I do...when I was held by Isis, I missed you guys so dearly. Then when they released me, but they threatened to kill the both of you if I tell anyone what happened. It broke my heart to stay away, but I figured you'd be safer if I did."

"...How did you survive?"  
"Oh CloudJumper found me and led me to where I had to go for help. When your father found me, CloudJumper wanted to come home with me. I would never leave him back there."  
It was at that moment that CJ ran into the room and jumped into the bed. Valka laughed as CJ circled around both of them but then looked around confused.

"Sorry CloudJumper...Toothless is outside right now." Hiccup frowned at this point. He remembered the previous events, and sighed sadly.

"He must hate me now…"  
"No he doesn't…"  
"YES HE DOES!" He said as he slammed his head into his pillow. "Mom you heard what I said, he has every reason to hate me now."  
"Hiccup...dogs are very complex creatures, he understands you. He knows you're sad by the death of your father. He is just giving you some space. He knows you'll be fine tomorrow."

"Thanks mom...I'll go apologize...right now…" His voice faltered as sleep was taking over him. Valka pulled the blanket over him, and turned off the lights.

She looked outside and saw that Toothless was on guard...she wondered why. She opened the door to let him inside, but he didn't come in. She left the dog door open in case he wants to come inside later. She turned herself in for the night.

SHF & WLA

"Alright...let's move…" The men said as they moved into the back yard. Toothless heard the front gate click against the flower garden surrounded by rocks. He looked up and saw two strangers coming into the yard. He got into a defensive stance and was about to bark. But the men were already prepared for this, using the non-lethal silent tranquilizer gun, they shot the dart into the hind legs of Toothless. He knocked out instantly.

"Completely harmless. They don't hurt the dog."

"Are you sure?" asked the man with visibly platinum hair.

"Cody...I'm sure. Beside the boss doesn't want the money maker to be injured."

"Fine...let's take him and get out of here…"

The men gently picked Toothless off from the snow and put him in the back of the van. They put the heat on in the back, in case Toothless got cold in the snow, and they drove off.


End file.
